Mistake or Not?
by Sana-Akito-love
Summary: Hinata is finally able to drink and she throws a party. But when some hot and heavy kissing between her and Naruto leads to more what will she think of herself? Rated M for a reason. LEMON starts in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

**Party**

**I am not sure where I got the idea but it must be written. So let me know what ya think. **

It was Hinata birthday. The big one. She was allowed to drink and everything. This was bigger then the time she asked if she could have her own place. He father agreed only that she promised she came to visit every Thurday and have dinner with him and her sister. Hinata agreed.

Hinata had askeds Sakura and TenTen to help plan her twentieth birthday. She was going to live it up. Finally she was able to drink at a party and no one could tell her to stop. The party had been planed for over a month. Hinata saved money for all the alcohol and food. TenTen was in charge of making the meals and Sakura was in charge of helping Hinata pick out the best outfit for her party.

TenTen was in the kitchen the day or the party. She had six hours to get the food done and ready while Sakura and Hinata were in her room going through clothes. Hinata was about to have a break down. Nothin she and Sakura went through looked good enough to wear tonight.

"Ugh...Sakura I have to have a good outfit for tonight. Do you think we have time to just go out and find something for to wear?" Hinata asked through a stressed voice. Sakura looked at her and smiled.

"Of course we can Hinata. Come on we will tell TenTen where we are going and then be on our way." Sakura said with a smile.

The girls told TenTen were they were going and then they were off. They had gone through three stores before Hinata saw what she wanted. Sakura was so shocked that Hinata would want it. It wasn't something Hinata would really wear but then again it is Hinata's birthday.

They got back to Hinata's and they started to get her ready. Sakura did her make-up and then it was time to put her new outfit on. She was so happy with what she got. No one would have ever thought that sweet Hinata would get this outfit, but she did.

Hinata got dressed in a light pink corset top with bell bottom blue jeans. She felt like she was an adult and that she had control and no one else. Hinata finished helping with the dishes. Then everyone arrived.

Hinata even asked Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Everyone of her close friends was coming. Finally it was time Hinata baught the beer and got drunk with all of them. Neji didn't like the outfit that she had but he didn't say anything. He was going to let her be happy. For once she can do what she wants and not get in trouble or get a lecture about it.

They party was going great. Everyone had been there for about four hours. Then a very drunk Ino came up with a whole new idea. Ino wanted to play a game.

"It's a good game. Trust me." Ino said through a drunken state of mind. But everyone was almost to the same point. They all agreed to play Ino's game. Ino grabbed a beer bottle and then put it on the floor. Everyone caught on quickly. "Ok rules. Guys wont have to kiss guys as long as girls don't have to kiss girls." Ino said. She was still in the state where she would not cross a line.

"I think seeing's how it is Hinata's birthday she gets to spin first." Kiba said. He was wasted he just didn't know it yet. But after his statement everyone agreed with him. So Hinata spun fist. She didn't care who it landed on. She was so wasted that nothing crossed her mind that the bottle could land on Naruto.

When the bottle spun around over and over it finally stopped. But she got to spin again cause it landed on Temari. Hinata had to spin five times cause each time it landed on a girl. Hinata didn't notcie it the fist three times but the next two she saw the bottle was being controled but chakura. But it finally landed on a boy. Hinata didn't know which boy but he came over and kissed her on the lips.

Hinata was so fixed on the person controling the chakura. The chakura control only happend when she spun the bottle. She was so buzzed she wasn't able to tell who it was. But when the game came to an end. Everyone started to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want help Hinata?" Neji asked as he held his drunk girlfriend in his arms. TenTen passed out cause she was so tired and so drunk that she had to sleep. She was going home with Neji cause she was going to have a big headache in the morning.

Hinata nodded. "Yes I can get it. Tell TenTen thanks for me. I am so glad she helped." Neji nodded and then left.

Hinata shut the door and then turned around. She started to clean but she started to feel a lot of the beer. She wasn't sure if she would make it. After Hinata sat down for a few minutes she went back to cleaning. She was about to take the trash when someone came behind her and grabbed it from her.

"I'll do it for you." Naruto told her. Hinata smiled and then she let him go. While Naruto was gone she started to clean up in the Kitchen. Hinata didn't think Naruto was going to come back but he did and he helped her with the mess. "Hope you liked your birthday?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him and smiled. "I did thanks for comeing. Ummm...Naruto you know you don't have to help right?" Hinata felt bad cause Naruto was helping her.

"Yeah I know but I figure it would be a good time to give you your present." Naruto said. Hianta was happy that she got a gift but was more curious to know what it was.

Naruto walked over and lifted a braclet to her eye level. She looked at it and then tried to grabbed it but Naruto lifted it out of her reach. "Oh you have to earn it." Naruto chuckled at this.

"I have to earn my gift? How rude." Hinata said with a cute mad face. Naruto chuckled again. He loved the face she was giving him. "What do I have to do.?" Hinata asked so she could ger her gift.

Naruto slowly explained that he was going to walked her infront of him and then he would give her directions to what to do from there. Naruto lead her to a room and then sat down. He then gave her orders.

"Ok first turn aroung." She did. "Ok now come forward." Again she listend. "OK now stop." Hinata almost triped over something but she didn't know what. Hinata was waiting for another order but before she could ask Naruto was kissing her.

Hinata removed the blindfold and grabbed around his neck. Naruto pulled her to the bed and started to kiss her everywhere. Hinata then realized that the boy that kept kissing her and controled the bottle was Naruto.

"Naruto why did you do it?" Hinata asked. She was so confused by his actions.

Naruto smiled and then kissed her nose and laughed at her face. "Cause I wanted to be the only guy kissing you tonight." Naruto said with a wicked grin and started to kiss her where it left off.

**Ok I know short chapter but this is all I can do for now. I hope it is good. I really hope ya'll like it. If ya have idea let me know. Love to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistake**

**Alright sorry that I forgot to say that this was to be an on going chapter story. I thought I put everything in before my computer crashed and everything. Once again sorry. But here is chapter two with the lemon that everyone wants.**

_Naruto smiled and then kissed her nose and laughed at her face. "Cause I wanted to be the only guy kissing you tonight." Naruto said with a wicked grin and started to kiss her where he left off._

Hinata felt a shiver when Naruto told her that. She couldn't believe that she was going to have Naruto to herself for the night. She was going to make sure it lasts as long as possiable.

Naruto had kissed her everywhere. Finally he decided to test to see if Hinata really wanted to go further or not. Naruto removed his shirt and then he kissed HInata's neck as well as un tieing her corset from the back.

Hinata felt what he was doing and then sat up and finished untieing it herself then took it off. Naruto looked at her then took her hands in his and went in for another kiss. After a minute the took a break to breath and Hinata took her hands and went for Naruto's pants and undid the button and then she was unziping the zipper.

Naruto smiled and then he finshed taking off his pants and then Hinata took off her blue jeans. There were both naked. Naruto got back on the bed and got on top of Hinata like he was before. He started to kiss Hinata's stomach and caress her hip with his hand. With each kiss Hinata let out a moan. Naruto enjoyed hearing each one as she let them out.

"Naruto." Was all Hinata could get out before Naruto had positioned himself so he could enter Hinata. He looked at her and she gave a soft smile and then he entered.

Hinata screamed as the pain shot through her. Naruto gave her sweet kisses to help her calm down. Naruto was careful not to move so it wouldn't hurt her. He was worried about whether she wanted to go on. Hinata saw Naruto second guessing and then they locked eyes and she nodded. She was scared if she said anything that sounded like pain he would leave.

Naruto started to move inside her as he gave both her breast kisses. Each time he kissed he moved deeper and deeper.

"Ahh...more. Oh God please more!" Hinata yelled. She felt the pleasure that came with the pain she had earlier and she loved it. Naruto went faster and faster with each thrust. "More Naurto. I need to feel more of you." She said. Hinata was starting to feel her orgasm coming. Naruto was kissing the top of Hinata's breast when she said that and bit down to give her a hicky.

Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on her lips before he felt her cum. Hinata's hips were still bucking from how hard and fast Naruto was with her. Naruto had still yet to cum himself but it was to long after Hinata that he did.

Hinata felt Naruto's seed inside her. She was relaxed and very tired from her activity with Naruto. She was ready to go to bed and sleep. But before she did she told Naruto that she loved him and then she was out.

Hinata woke up the next day with a killer headache and stomach pain. She got up and ran to the bathroom and puked. After she was done she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Hinata then noticed and she was completely naked and started to remember last night.

"Oh no please tell me I was just to drunk to get dresses." Hinata said as she looked out the bathroom door to see if Naruto was on her bed asleep. Sure enough Naruto was alseep on her bed and naked at that. "Damnit and I think I told him I loved him. How do I get out of this one?" Hinata said to herself. Hinata couldn't think to long cause another wave of nausea hit.

Hinata puked more this time. But this time someone was holding her hair. When Hinata was done Naruto gave her, her bathrobe and helped her up. She once again brushed her teeth and then Naruto helped her get to bed.

When she got there Naruto left for a few minutes and came back with asprin and a glass of water. "Here this will help." Naruto told her. She gladly took it. Hinata was so tired from all the puking she didn't know she had fallen asleep.

Hinata woke up at ten o'clock that night and went to the kitchen. She found some crakers and ate those in case she felt sick again. She was just standing at the counter when she found the note Naruto left her. Hinata read the note at least seven times before she got mad and threw it away. "I should have known it was a mistake." Hinata cried.

Hinata went back to her bedroom and cried. She had been crying for hours before she decided to go on a walk. When she left it was two in the morning. She didn't care what people thought she just need to walk before her breakdown got worse.

**Ok once again sorry bout the whole not gettin all the info out there. But here is chapter two with the lemon that ya wanted. Hope ya liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pissed Hinata and Confused Naruto**

**Alright so my computer crashed so then I had that drama so that is why my story is a little late. But my computer is fixed and runnin again. Also I had to have help from my friend to write this. But here is the chapter that ya'll want and I hope that s is a good story so far. XD**

Hinata had been on a walk for over an hour and half. She kept Naruto's note in her pocket and every time she felt it she got madder and madder at him. She didn't know what to do. Finally she took a rest on a bench in a park. It was a nice place and peaceful. Just what she needed at the moment.

Hinata didn't even notice that she had fallen alseep on the bench. But she fingured that is what happened after she woke up in her room. Hinata remember feeling someone's arms aound her but she wasn't sure who it was.

Hinata got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find Neji in there cooking. She smelled the air and sighed in pleaseure. "Smells really good. What is it?" Hinata asked as she sat at the table.

"It's eggs, sasuage, and toast with a cup of either orange or apple juice." Neji told her. Hinata smiled and looked at her cousin. He didn't look happy but then again he rarly ever did.

"So want to tell me what you were doing sleeping on a park bench at three in the morning?" Neji asked as he placed a plate of food in front of Hinata.

Hinata looked from the food to Neji and then she sighed. "Well it is a long story that I don't want to talk about." Hinata said as she tried to keep from crying over the Naruto issue. Neji looked at her and then he started to eat. Hinata followed her cousin with his actions of eating and started on her own plate of food.

Neji helped Hinata finish cleaning her place up before he left. But before an hour had even passed by he had arrived again with food. "What is all that for?" Hinata asked as he put food away.

Neji didn't answer her until he was done putting away all the food. "It's for you to eat." Was all he said. Hinata just stood there looking at him like he was some kind of strange animal. "Is there a problem Hinata?" He asked her.

Hinata was still looking at Neji. _Why is he buying me food? I mean it's not like I don't have money to do it myself. But still why? _"Why?" Hinata asked. It was the only word that would come out of my mouth.

"Cause you didn't have any and we can't let you starve to death. It's not right. Plus look at it as a present from me to you." He said and then before Hianta could say anything else he was out of the apartment.

"Well he has been weirder." Hinata said to herself. She decided a bath was a good idea. She went to her room and grabbed something to wear for the day and then went to the bathroom. Hinata grabbed her berry scented bubble bath soap and poured some in.

She was so relaxed. Nothing could ruin this moment for her. Hinata didn't have a care in the world. She didn't put any thought on Naruto or her father or anything. Just her and the hot water that helped her aching back. She stayed in the tub right before her fingers started to prun up.

Hinata got out and got dressed and laid down on her bed. "I wonder what I should do? I can't go to bed. I have to do something productive or I will get lazy and then not want to do anything." Hinata said to herself. She then got up and grabbed her keys and left the her home.

Hinata had decided that she would go look around town and see what eveyone was up too. She had been out for over a half hour and then Kiba had caught up to her. He and Shikamaru had been out most of the day trying to find a gift for Ino. Shikamaru had made her mad so he decided a gift would make things better between them.

"Say Hinata do you think you would be able to help out. I mean your a girl and all so maybe asking a girl for help might help me out with making Ino happy again." Shikamaru told her. Hinata smiled and they all started to look for something that Ino might like.

Hinata wasn't really looking she was just going through the motions she knew what Ino wanted. She wanted Shikamaru to say sorry form his heart not through some gift. But Hinata was going to let him figure that out the hard way. After spending an hour and half looking for something that could not be found Shikamaru said he was ganna give up and just go talk to her.

After the boys left her Hinata went back to her wondering around. She got bored with the villiage and that was when the trouble started. Hinata was just sitting on the ground when someone from behind came and touched her shoulder. First thought was that it was either Kiba or another frined. But she couldn't have been more wrong.

When Hinata turned around she was greeted by none or other then Naruto. At first she was sad then she got angry. Hinata didn't want to be anywhere near him. She got up and left. But this anoly made Naruto follow her.

"Hey Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked. He was confused as to why Hinata was so angry at him. Then he started to think. Did she regret last night? Did she think that he forced her or something? "Hinata will you talk to me? Please? Why are you so angry? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked her. He didn't like to see Hinata made at him.

"Did you do something wrong? Yeah you did. I gave you something valueable and you then treat it like it's nothing. Naruto you are suck a jerk. I can't believe I trusted you. What do I get after it. I get a note that say this!" Hinata yelled and then she threw the note at Naruto and stormed off.

Naruto could see that Hinata was pissed but as for him he was so confused. He picked up the note and it made him even more confused. _What in the hell is she doing throwing only half of the note at me. Why is she mad that I left her thi?_ Naruto decided it was best that he went and talked to Hinata now then later.

Naruto took his time to go over everything he was ganna say in his head. Before Naruto knew it he was at Hinata's front door. Naruto knocked on the door and waited for Hinata to asnwer. After about five different times of knocking and three go aways and ten minutes of waiting she finally answered the door.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked as she stood in the door way. Naruto could tell she had been crying. But he had to get the problem fixed before he could say sorry. "Well?" Hinata asked impatiently.

"Why the hell did you only throw half the note at me? Hinata why are you so pissed at me?" Naruto asked her. Hinata gave him a blank confused stare. "Hinata are you ganna answer me?" He asked.

Hinata snapped out of it and then came back to the situation at hand. "What do you mean helf of the note? That was the only thing I found from you." Hinata said.

Naruto shook his head and let himself in. With protest from Hinata and and a pushy Naruto. Naruto went to Hinata's room with a even more pissed off Hinata following him. He looked on her side table but he didn't find what he was looking for. Then he got down on the floor and looked under the bed. He then got up handed Hinata another piece of paper.

Hinata gave him a strange look and took the paper. Naruto then left the room. Hinata looked at the note and just read it over and over again. _Wait he loves me? Naruto Uzumaki loves me and that he never wants to be away from me?_ Hinata was in shock then she went to the other room but didn't find Naruto at all. She then saw yet another note on the table.

_Hinata,_

_If you still want to go further then you can find me at my place. If you don't come by tonight then I will understand. I hope nothing bad will come out of this. I want to be with you and only you. I hope you feel the same._

_Love you forever and for always,_

_Naruto_

Hinata started to cry. _Wait what am I doing standing here when I need to go to him. I can't just let him go after all these years of waiting for him. _Hinata thought to herself. Hinata left her place she locked it up and ran to Naruto's place as fast as she could.

**Naruto's home**

Naruto just laid on his bed waiting and hoping for Hinata to come. But the minutes seems like hours to him and he couldn't handle it anymore. He was losing his mind. But before his thoughts could go further he heard a knock. He got up and hurried to the door.

He expected a Hinata smiling or a her wanting a hug but not what she gave him. What Hinata did shocked both Naruto and Hinata herself. But it was the only thing that Hianta could think of.

Naruto stood there looking at Hinata and Hinata did the same to Naruto. Naruto then reached up and held the side of his face. Naruto knew Hinata could hit but he didn't think that she would slap him.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked calmly. Hinata was still panting after everything. Naruto didn't seem mad or angry or anything.

Hianta finally calmed down enough to talk. "That was for making me run all the way here instead of staying at my place." Hinata panted. Naruto just smiled at her.

"Would it have made a difference?" Naruto asked her. Hinata Nodded. Naruto looked surprised. "Oh really. How?" Naruto asked. Hinata then looked up at him and saw a smile playing on his lips.

"Cause then I wouldn't be out of breath to do this." Hinata said then grabbed Hinata by the collor and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto took Hinata in his arms like she was made to be there.

"Well I guess it does make a difference." Naruto said to her. Hinata pushed Naruto inside and closed the door. "Well do you want something other then a kiss?" Naruto asked.

**Ok sorry to cut it off here. But the next chapter is ganna be a lemon also. So I hope that will make some of you happy. Let me know what I need to work on and I will try my best to work on it. Thanks for the reviews and everythin so far. Have been a big help. Thanks to everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Make up Sex**

**Alright here is chapter four. So glad everythin is goin so great. I really hope I am doin a good job with the writin and stuff. If not you guys should tell me now. So then I can work on some issues. But thanks to those who reviewed on my story. But enough chit-chat on with this chapter so you guys can read the lemon! ^_^ Also so sorry bout the late update. I was in a car accident and my arm was messed up really badly. Thank God there were no broken bones. But this gave me time to think and give me ideas about the story. :)**

_"Well do you want something other then a kiss?" Naruto asked._

Hinata smirked at his question. Naruto smiled at her and pulled her closer. "I will take that as a yes." Naruto said. Slowly they made their way to Naruto's room. They were standing by his bed then slowly Naruto laid her down. He wanted to hold her forever and ever. He would never let go of her. Slowly the kissing went faster and faster.

Hinata slid her hands down Naruto's back and grabbed the hem of his shirt. She wanted to be closer to him. She wanted to feel his skin touch her skin. She wanted to have that funny feeling in her stomach again like the first time they had sex together.

Hinata liked how Naruto made her feel. No one else could do that and that is what she loved the most. Hinata lifted his shirt and e straightened his arms out so it would come off all the way. Then Naruto went back to kissing her lushes lips. He never wanted to see another man kiss her the way he does. She was his and no one could take her away from him. Naruto bit Hinata on her collarbone to make sure that if anyone seen her they knew she already belong to someone.

Hinata whimpered in pain but soon started to moan. She loved how he was aggressive at the greatest moments. Soon Hinata realized that Naruto had his hands up her shirt. She felt him caressing her breast and she wanted more. She wanted to feel it in different places. So she took his hand and guided it all over her chest. She loved the feeling of being in control.

Naruto found it hot when Hinata was in control. He wondered what it would be like if they got into a little role play. But the thought was gone just as it came. He was so in grossed in what Hinata was doing that his attention span didn't last long.

Hinata giggled at the little tickle that Naruto did to her when he brushed her neck. She loved how he could do the littlest things to turn her on. Naruto felt his partner rub up against Hinata's thigh. _Damn this girl will be the death of me. _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto was kissing Hinata's neck when he felt her shift to be right under him. He smiled to himself. He knew she wanted him and she did not want to wait. Naruto undid his belt and unzipped his zipper. All the while Hinata was getting out of her own pants. Then she removed her tank top. In no time Naruto was naked and over Hinata. He wanted her and he knew she did too.

Naruto was over her and angled himself just right. He looked at Hinata and then lowered his head and kissed her check then entered. Hinata gasped, and then she smiled. She loved feeling Naruto in her. Hinata teased him by trailing her lips up from Naruto's shoulder to his neck. Naruto saw that as a sign as he was able to move. Which was good. He didn't know how much longer he had to wait.

Naruto started to pump in her. Slowly she started to lose her breath. Then out of the blue Hinata flips them so she can be on top and started to ride Naruto. Naruto had no problems he just ran him hands up both sides of her body and then grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her down to kiss her. Hinata liked the way he forced her but showed his love at the same time.

Hinata made the kiss last as long as possible. She would never let anyone have Naruto. She would keep him forever. She loved him too much to let him go now. She worked so hard for him to notice her. Hinata was about to leave the same mark on Naruto before he decided to flip them over and regain control.

Hinata was not going to lose this moment to leave her mark on her long time crush who is now her lover. She started moving under him and then she was able to get his attention.

Naruto fixed his eyes on her wondering what she was doing. Then with out a warning Naruto moaned in pain then it turned into pleasure. He liked the kinky side of Hinata when they were alone. Hinata wanted more. Naruto saw the hunger in her eyes.

Naruto then pulled out and replaced his manhood with two fingers. He started to feel her buck and she started to shake. Then I felt her juices release. Then Hinata pushed Naruto down on the bed and deep throated him. He couldn't believe what she was doing to him. He was going to lose his mind until Hinata stopped.

Naruto stopped his moaning and looked at Hinata. He wanted to feel Hinata on him again. But she acted as if they were doing nothing. Hinata wanted Naruto to beg for her. She wanted to know he really wanted her. But she did do him a little favor she made sure he was still full and ready for when he begged to have her.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to spill his seed in her but she wouldn't let him go in or do more then just run her hand up and down his shaft. Finally he just had to do it.

He flipped Hinata over and took control of the situation again. Hinata yelped in surprise. But she just grinned.

"Well that wasn't what I was hoping you would do but I guess I will just have to try harder next time." She said in a sweet and soft voice. Naruto smiled and then he trusted in her. Hinata didn't have time to really complain for the pleasure hit her very quickly.

Naruto was pumping in and out of her so quickly she thought she was going to die. Finally she felt Naruto's juices mix with hers and then he collapsed on her. Naruto was panting so hard Hinata felt it.

After a few minutes Naruto pulled out and laid beside her. He held her tight and they both fell asleep. But not before he told her he loved her and he never wanted to lose her.

**Ok here it is after almost seven weeks I have finally been able to write. Trust me I would never give up on a story. Even if no one really reviews. Also thanks to all who messaged me and My good friend who helps puts these on her profile Sana-Akito-love. Thank you so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Months**

**Sorry bout the late update. I have had a lot to do. But here it is the last chapter to "Mistake or Not?" let me know what you think about it. Thanks for those who have reviewed and love it. Means a lot to me. ^_^ Well enough of me chit-chattin here it is.**

She had been waiting for Naruto for hours. She was so happy that she was able to find the right gift for him on their three-month anniversary. It took her weeks to find it for him but she did it.

Naruto walked in through the front door of the apartment that they shared. It wasn't too big or too small. That pleased Hinata the most. Naruto walked over to the refrigerator grabbed a juice and sat next to Hinata on the couch.

"Hey what are you doing?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked up from her book and smiled. Then showed him the book. Naruto knew Hinata was a little interested in reading but lately that seems all she does. She really likes to read Sakura's parenting books. "Run out of parenting books already?" Naruto teased her.

Hinata stuck her tongue out and made Naruto laugh. "Your mean sometimes." She said in a quite voice. "Yes I ran out of books. But that's ok I am getting more here soon. " Hinata said as she went back to her book.

"Oh is that so?" Naruto said. "From what Sasuke said Sakura isn't getting anymore. So how are you going to pull that one off?" Naruto asked. Hinata got up and went to go check on supper.

She looked in the stove and Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "Oh and happy anniversary." Naruto said has he nibbled on her ear. Hinata gave a small giggle to show that it tickled her.

"Same to you too." Before she could give the great surprise Naruto surprised her by putting a locket around her neck. Hinata loved it. "I love it. Thank you Naruto." She said as she rubbed it.

"So what are you cooking?" Naruto asked. Hinata knew that would be the topic no matter what day it was. Hinata can't help but giggle again.

"Stake with a side broccoli and baked potato. Is that ok?" She asked. Naruto looked very pleased.

"Yes it is. Sounds way better then going out to eat." Naruto said with a huge smile. Hinata got plates down while Naruto got the silverware and napkins.

After getting the table ready and food on the plates they both sat down to eat. After sitting there for a few moments Hinata decided to give her present.

"So ready for your gift?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Sure. But I bet I know what it is. Not hard to figure you out." Naruto said to her and put his fork down.

"Ok you have to go to the bedroom. You will find it on the nightstand." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto gave a sigh but got up and went to go find the note.

Both him and Hinata were good about leaving each other notes. Its what got them to be so close to each other in the first place. Naruto found the note and sat on the bed and read it.

Hinata had stayed in the kitchen and waited but after five minutes she got scared and went to go talk to him. She found him still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Naruto is something wrong. I thought you might like the idea. But if you don't then I can go see…" Hinata was cut off by Naruto's lips. He pushed her down and kissed her as passionate as he could. "Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto quit kissing her and smiled. "So much better then my present." He said and went back to kissing her. Hinata laughed but not for long. Naruto had her undressed and as they were both messing around on the bed the note that Hinata had given Naruto fell to the floor. "To think we made a baby together all because of a birthday party and a note." Naruto laughed and Hinata smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you Hinata, my love." Naruto said before they locked lips again.

**Ten Years later**

"Mommy!" "Daddy!" Both Naruto and Hinata ran into the room as they heard Kyo and Mia yelled.

"He pulled my hair." Mia said as she ran to her Naruto. Naruto looked at Mia's head to see if there was a bald spot. Luckily there wasn't. But that didn't stop Naruto from getting angry with his son.

"Kyo be nice. You know you and Mia have to be good." Naruto said.

"But Daddy, she tried to take the paper I was reading." He said as he looked like he was going to cry.

"What note?" Hinata asked. The she took the note from Kyo and laughed. Naruto was a little curious and came to see what she was reading.

"Well guess you didn't throw it away after all." Hinata said as Naruto read the note that said she was pregnant. They both laughed.

"Mommy? You're going to have a baby?" Kyo asked. Mia looked sad.

Hinata looked at both her children and smiled. "No cause if Mommy has another baby then Daddy has a lot to explaining to do." Hinata said and left it at that.

**So what do you think? Left me know. I know this chapter is short but this is all I can think of. Still recovering from my surgery so not much else I can think of that can go in this story. So I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Thanks for the support.**


End file.
